


A Blind Eye

by Dellessa



Series: Blind [1]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blind Eye of Justice is far from sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: A Blind Eye  
Verse: Shattered Glass  
Series: AU  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Nothing.  
Pairings: Prowl/Thundercracker  
Summary: The Blind Eye of Justice is far from sane.  
Note: None really. Other than the fact that I own nothing. :D   
Prompt: Prowl/TC. SG. Blind Justice   
Words:183

Thundercracker came online slowly. His wing was on fire. It all came back to him. The battle, being shot down. He realized, to his horror, there was a mech watching him outside of the bars.  The mech creeped Thundercracker out, although he could not understand why at first.  Then he realized it. It was the optics.They glowed an eerie white. Blinding, bright white, like the stars up in the dark unforgiving sky.  He saw and he understood. This was Prowl.  

Prowl smiled, it made fear creep up Thundercracker’s spinal strut. “Awake, at last.  I see. Or, rather...I don’t.” His smile grew.

“My friends will come for me.”

“No they won’t.They think you are deactivated.  I am the only one that knows you still function.”

Thundercracker nearly growled, “They---”

“It doesn’t matter.  I’m going to cure you.”

“I’m not---”

“You don’t understand the meaning of things. But I’m going to help you.”  He turned his blind eyes to Thundercracker un-erringly.  “Justice is the only thing we have.”

Thundercracker watched the mech,knowing his logic must have fritzed out long ago.


	2. Never

Title:  Never   
Verse:  Shattered Glass   
Series: AU   
Rating: T   
Warnings:   
Pairings: Prowl/Thundercracker   
Summary: Prowl lives...perhaps. The war is over, and Thundercracker has little but hope.   
Note: None really. Other than the fact that I own nothing. :D   
Prompt : 7.Prowl/TC. SG. Pretty little thrusters.   
Words:  108

Thundercracker’s vents hitched and he tried to squirm away from the touch. He had lost count of the days he had been imprisoned. He had gone from raging to merely tired resistance.  It was  hard to offer much resistance when you were running on empty. Prowl brushed against his thrusters again, this touch more deliberate.  Thundercracker ground his denta together, and refused to whimper. Prowl did his best to make him vocalize. He hated it here, and hated Prowl still more. 

“Such pretty little thrusters.” Prowl murmured,  and brushed against them again. “And all mine.”

“I will never be yours.” Thundercracker whispered. “Never.” 

Prowl only laughed at him. 


End file.
